


Loras and Renly take a footslave

by Aayla8978



Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Foot Fetish, Footmasters, Hand Jobs, Loras is a brat, M/M, Macrophilia, Renly is a lovable coward, Torture Porn, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayla8978/pseuds/Aayla8978
Summary: Loras wants to toughen up his king. He figures the brutal training of a tiny footslave will be just the task to help Renly Adjust. The two find new passion in the bedroom through the shared use of a slave at their sweaty feet.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Loras and Renly take a footslave

**Author's Note:**

> Second work in a planned series. Hope you guys are liking them so far!

Renly sat on the edge of the bed nervous but inspired by the promise of sex by Loras. Always the sly bastard to withold what is most important to him when it suits the knight. Renly finishes the last of his wine which was to help prepare his mind. "Be more assertive." he repeats Loras' intentions for this evening activity.

The blond knight lifts his gaze from the boot he is prying off to the king. "Kings are supposed to be strong of will and stomach. It isn't enough to just be kind. We must purge any weaknesses you may have. This is the most...glaring." Loras sighs as he finally tugs off his boot freeing his foot from the leather confines. The boot releasing a mix of leather and aged vinegar into the air.

Renly's nose crinkles as he starts to couch, "One conquest at a time. Blood then your feet." he teases. As quick as the words come out the boot sails for his head. Ducking he laughs.

"Save you insults for him." Loras says as he pulls a bag from the table and empties the contents onto the floor between their two feet.

The tiny captive, well known throughout his friends for his hatred of both the Tyrell's and Renly on a personal level. Grunted loudly as he was winded by the impact of hitting the cold stone floor. He staggered, coughing to his feet, not understanding his situation until he looked up and saw two hulking giants. One looked down on him with disgust and exitment, the other with confusion and indifference. His senses were assaulted by the heat and stench radiating from the feet of the blond knight, who the man then identified as the hated Loras Tyrell. Which could only mean that the Knight of flowers had chosen him to be the next of his shrunken captives. He didn't even belive the tale when he first heard it. The gay pretty boy capturing young men and subjecting them to torture at his feet. Perhaps he should have listened.

The reality of the situation struke Renly as a lump gathered in his throat. Still sitting he reached out to touch the man with his toes. The lage digits plummeling for the small man was an accident. He didn't realize his strength or that he had any to be wary of He never cared for the shrunken captives. That was Loras' bag of tricks, "This is ridiculous this won't solve anything."

Loras rolled his eyes, "Sure it will. Don't think of him as a man, he was a sniveling rat before the change." Loras' toes happily drummed against the floor as he spoke down to the man.

The tiny snarled as Renly assasulted him with his own cheesy brand of stench. He had to resist the urge to bite, knowing it would get him crushed. But upon hearing the insult from the dandy Tyrell. He was enraged. Unafraid of the giant, glistening toes that drummed warningly against the floor. He yelled every word he could think of that mean he was a useless, quivering faggot. When he couldn't think of any more, he started insulting every female member of both the lovers houses. And insinuating all the leigions of men that had penetrated them.

The squeals reached both parties ears. Loras was usually swift to react. All those years of training but it was Renly who filled with the fury that the Baratheon's are known for who rises to the occasion this night. He kicks forward without much thought on how much strength he should use. His toes barreling into the man the minute he turns his body to yell insults up at him.

A grin upon Loras' face as he watches the man bounce across the floor. That and the pride he feels that his man had gathered a spine, "See, its well deserved. No one is going to miss him let alone mourn him." Loras and Renly both approach.

Bruised and definately a few ribs broken. How humiliating to siffer like this at the hands of the largest pansies he could think of. The tiny knew it was time to exercise caution however, they obviously had no qualms about hurting him. His only chance now was to run, he could endure no more being tossed around, or the stench of the two lovers feet that lingering in the air, battling for dominace, just like them. Before he had even figured out where to go, the tiny was up and running in the opposite direction of the moist bare feet slapping against the floor behind him.

"He had such brave words before but turns his back to us to run?" Renly outpaces the man with no effort. His foot sailed overhead for a short moment before dropping in front of the man, "How about I show you some mercy if you show us some manners. Loras has been patrolling and I've been in meetings. Both our feet in stuffy boots, they could use some proper tending to."

Loras catches up his own foot now behind the man. Effectively blocking all hopes for escape, "Even though we are pansies I think we'll make an exception and have your tongue do the cleaning."

The tiny had begun to tremble all over. Two monsterous feet on either side of him, each reeking and glistening. Each so hot that the tiny was beggining to sweat bullets. He couldn't do this. He hated both houses so...but he knew it was his only slim chance of survival. His cheeks burned red as he dropped to his knees and growled. "Who must I service first?" Though the idea of serving either of them, with the stench coming off of each of their feet, made him close to gagging.

Renly and Loras had shared a look. A decision wasn't that important but it was good to further demean the other. "I don't know, which one do you think deserves it more. Take a deep sniff and see which of us worked the hardest." Renly shoved his foot forward. Not content with merely having the funk of his foot flutter about. His toes bashed into the man's chest and pressed him into the ground. The weight of his foot building on the man's chest. "Deep breaths." his toes start to clamp together not caring there was a human skull between them.

If he was capable of making any noise at all, the tiny would have screamed. Instead he could only writhe like a madman and the cheesy, god awful stench of an unwashed, meaty foot invaded every single cell in his tiny body. The stench was unlike anything the tiny had ever known. He wondered what kind of boots Renly could possibly have worn to get his feet into such a state. He gasped desperatly for air when the foot came away, gagging and retching on his knees. The sight was probably orgasmic to Loras.

Loras far more eager to join in slides his foot forward. Smacking Renly's away, "Now go on give mine a nice sniff." toes were nice but Loras was a pro at getting someone to suffer by his feet. He slams his heel into the man's chest and buries his face into his fleshy sole. He wanted to feel the muffled scream into foot.

As the weight of the calloused, toned foot smashes into him, the tiny cannot surpress a drawn out yell of pain. In opening his mouth, he ingested a large drop of sweat and some of the fibers from Loras's boot, which he evidently wore barefoot. With his mouth forced open and stretched to the point of pain by the sole, the tiny had no choice but to start sniffing. Any oxygen he recived was tainted by sour vinegar and pure, raw foot sweat. It was a beastly stench that he knew he would never forget. He could hear the knight above him moaning in pleasure as he tortued his newest tiny. Apparantly, he had turned this into an art form. The tiny wondered if he got his feet into such a sweaty state on purpose.

Renly shot a look at him, "I wasn't finished." he kicked at Loras' foot to push it off and place his foot right back on. The aggression of two men battling over dominace had them get into a shoving match. Two massive feets slam onto the man at an irregular rate with no time to prepare or brace for the sudden impacts. Their anger turned to laughter as they're shoving got less intense for each other. However the weight remains the same no matter the emotion behind it. It was Renly's foot that was last left on top of the man when Loras misstepped. The knight foot coming down on his lover's foot combinig their weight.

"Ow! We are supposed to be torturing him." Renly says unable to move his foot.

Before long, the tiny had lost the strength to even cry out every time the feet hit. Despite curling up into a ball to try and mitigate the damage, before long he could tell who's foot was who's by the force, feel and smell of their feet. Loras's feet were softer, their toes longer and the scent like aged vinegar. Renly's feet were hardened, wider and the toes were meatier, each stinking of fine cheese. As the lovers battled for dominance, the tiny broke many more bones and felt many more bruises take form on his skin. By the time both feet bore down on him. His whole body ached and was slick to the touch; drenched in two lovers foot sweat. The pain of the combined assault helped him find the power to scream again.

The screech pulled the lovers from their private world up in the clouds. Looking down they moved their feet off the man. "Well then, have you made a decision? Whose feet require the need of your tongue the most?" Loras crotched down balancing on the balls of his feet. Renly stroked his chin as he grinned awaiting the answer. Actually intrigued and aroused by the thought of getting someone to submit to him. Especially one from a once prominent house.

The tiny had no idea who to chose. Loras's feet smelled considerably worse than Renly's, but they were also decidedly softer, Renly didn't seem as aggresive as Loras, but his feet were bigger, hence, more licking. No coins to toss and he would have to lick both the feet of his most hated adversaries tonight. He supposed he'd better start with the more tolerable of the two. He struggled up with a cough and his breathing was ragged an wheezy as he spoke. "Sir Renly."

Renly's eyebrows perked up as he slowly turned to Loras grinning. "Well, looks like you were just lazing about today." Loras' face soured even if its losing something as trival as this it still stung.

"And that's KING Renly to you, you'll show me my proper respect." Renly reached down and snatched the poor man from the floor. First time holding such a small and fragile man in his fist. He and Loras laid themselves out on the bed while placing the man at the foot. "Clean. Rub. How you spend the rest of your life will depend on these few moments."

There was no chance the tiny could survive running away again. Death awaited him if he did nothing. It was time to face the music. He placed his hands on the rough, calloused, wrinkled surface of his new King's moist sole and began to rub up and down. This wouldn't be enough though and the tiny knew it. He scrunched up his face and, with considerable hesitation, he leaned forward and licked a long, slow line from the arch to the sole. Sweat, dirt, and leather tinged his tongue. But there was no time to gag as he continued licking. The slurping noises reached the ears of the lovers before long. The tiny hoped this would satisfy them.

The feeling of tongue to sole had sent a shiver of unexpected joy up Renly's body. Whether it was the wine or the fact he gets to dominate a bigot, he couldn't hide his arousal. Especially from his lover as Loras' hand find his cock. The two exchange loving words and occasional glance down at the slave they have aquired. Loras foot mingles over as he goes to embrace his king.

The tiny grumbled as the lovers bonded through their mutual love of torturing him. He began to lick and rub faster, eager to get this over and done with. He really didn't want to be around when they started lovemaking, such a thing between two men was wrong. By the time his lovers rank foot had started to get close. He was finished. "Your feet are clean Ren-...King Renly." The tiny resists the urge to spit after talking to him in such a respectful way.

His words fell upon deaf ears as the two were giggling. Also Renly's mouth was occupied with Loras' tongue. The two clearly more in love with each other than hating the bigot. Renly's toes did twitch and wiggle upon not feeling a tongue or any attention. As if they have been used to this treatment for years and now is being asked to stop.

As he realised why the lovers were ignoring him. The tiny rolled his eyes. The sounds of their kissing was almost too much for him to bear. But he had bigger problems than that now. "Hey! King! Am I done? Should I move on?!?" The tiny yelled, hoping they'd actually pay attention this time. He wouldn't be able to service either of their feet while they were intertwined like this, he could only just handle one.

The two broke away for a moment and Loras flipped onto his back beside the king. "Has your brain dimished along with your size. If you finish one thing you do the other." Loras pointed at the man, "If you can't think for yourself I can find a different use for your head, come put it between my toes." he tilted his foot low enough and spread his toes.

The tiny freezes up. It was horrifying enough to clean Renly's foot...but his lover's feet were something else. Loras clearly didn't wash his feet often. There was a thin layer of dirt and grime on the soles and heels, as well as the residue from his well worn boots. He was scared enough when he was destined to clean them...but now what did he have planned? Both of the giants had their full attention on him now, so there was no chance of disobeying. He shuffled over to the huge foot and sticks his head into the gap between the big and second toes, the fine blonde hairs on the tops were all he could make out before darkness engulfed his vision.

"See all it takes is to get these dolts to comply is pressure in the right spot." Loras' toes starts to squeezing around the tiny man's head. Renly looked at Loras' foot and watches the man suffer to find air.

"You know I don't think I want him to submit." Renly says. This causes Loras' toes to go slack right before they pop the man's head. "I feel all he needs is to accept us for who we are. And beating him down isn't going to progress anything. Renly pulled the tiny from between Loras' toes and held him by his leg. "I've already accepted you a stubborn fool, but I don't believe you've accepted either of us. So I have a new task for you." he lowers the man into his bush of pubic hair, "You will work both of us to release. That is an order."

Loras gives a sinister grin ready for the man to deny, his hand slowly encroaching on his position.

The tiny, bruised and beaten by the sweaty feet of his most hated enemies. snapped. "That...is a fucking red line!" He cringed as he pushed his way through the pubic hair and onto Renly's abs. "I may have lost my dignity, I may have been forced to lick your feet. But I will not participate in this sick courtship. It's filthy and wrong!" The tiny puntuated this by spitting directly into Renly's bellybutton. He stared up at the wannabe king furiously.

Loras took the chance to snatch the man and press him into Renly's cock. He looked his lover in the eye while pumping Renly's cock with the man mashed between. The motion of squirming and Loras' familiar talented fingers was all Renly needed to moan with pleasure. How could he have missed out on such an invigorating feeling before. The man was stuck in a prison of sweat and musk while being speedily rubbed up and down. Loras' tight grip was impossible to combat. Loras watched with pride as his partner starts to moan and squirm under his touch.

The tiny yelled as the long, sweaty fingers encircled him and placed him around the long, stiff organ. Renly had a thick dick, wide enough for it to cover the tiny completely as Loras starting pumping him. The tiny writhed with all his might to escape, but all that did was stimulate Renly further. He could feel the large cock throbbing beneath him. He shuddered knowing that his realease was near. Hopefull Loras would catch most of the run off him self. The pretty boy fag struck him as someone who wouldn't let cum go to waste.

Renly pulled at the sheets as he convulsed with pleasure. A stream of cum shoot and splattering across his abs. His cock getting limp by the second and Loras releases his grip all together. The man goes to lower himself near his waist with his tongue out but Renly palms his forehead, "Not tonight, we have a guest and it would be rude for him not to eat." Renly almost finds it hard to find the words.

Loras no longer has a look of interest, instead his expression of shock is slapped across him. This was supposed to enhance the experience not take something away from him. "Are you serious?" Loras plucks the man from what sticky remains are on Renly's cock and shoves him face first into the cooling pool of cum settling in the king's bellybutton, "Clean up duty is yours."

The tiny would never have even considered eating Renly's seed. but with Loras's tight grip getting worse, probably with jealousy, and his face forced into a pool of the stuff. He'd be in immediate danger of drowning if he didn't. The first mouthful he spat out. The salty, musky taste was worse than both the lover's feet combined. But he was running out of air and had to act fast. So he gulped down as fast as he could, the cum in the bellybutton. Retching every so often at the gooey texture. He managed to clean the button out and took some deep shuddering breaths, Little dribbles of cum were all over his face.

Loras watched bubbles surface and pop. His eyes grew full of rage upon each indiginate retch. He didn't bother wasting time letting the rest dry as his tongue ran up the Renly's torso. "How is he ever going to learn?" Renly objects.

"Learn? He isn't even supposed to live after tonight, he's not here to be kept!"

Renly knows that tone anywhere and starts to sit up. The man forced to tumble onto the bed as the king straightens himself out, "Fine, fine. I get it. Its him or you. Obviously I choose you."

This would have been touching if it hadn't have meant his death was iminent. The tiny started to shout. "No! Please, I'll serve, I'll do anything. I'll clean your feet, I'll service your cocks. I'll be your obediant slave! Just let me live!" The tiny fell to his knees and clasped his hands togehter. He noticed a stray strand of cum on the sheets and scooped down to lick it up, showing how far he was willing to go.

"Put him on the floor." Renly said as he slid from the bed. The display was admriable but there is no truly fighting against Loras' wishes. Loras kept his pout face until Renly's back was to him and he dropped his glare onto the man. He happily grabbed the man who was continuing to demean himself. He planted him on the floor. "Since its your first time I figure we can do it together." Loras steps on his legs while Renly comes to step on the upper half. Slowly their weights spread over the little man as the two's lips come together.

The tiny can only scream as the two strong, still stinking feet, bear down on him. As a last indignity, they don't even pay attention to him, locking lips almost immediatly. His mouth fills was a combonation for cum and foot sweat. And he sobbed as he realised he was to die as a gay couples feet and cock slave. Maybe death was a better option...

Several snaps could be felt underneath them as their bodies sink into the floor. The two step off and see the man broken and wounded, twitching on the floor. Renly leans in to get a better look. His eyes zooming in on every minor detail. And then he quickly runs off.

Loras rolls his eyes, "Lasted longer than I thought." he raises his foot letting the man get soak in the dirt and details of his foot before slammming it down. Loras grinds his foot until he's snapped every bone and all that's left is a red paste on the floor.

Loras walked calmly out of the room, leaving sweaty footprints on the wooden floors beneath him...as well as spreading the remains on the tiny man. He addressed a quiet servant outside his quarters. 

“Fetch me my personal footslave.”


End file.
